The Angel Who Told Lies
by animefangirl4.799
Summary: Just a simple fanfic, about a fallen ink angel who is secretly in love with her oblivious creator. Henry/Alice pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S A WRAP! On to the next scene!" Joey yelled, as the staff and crew bustled to to get ready for the next scene.

"Excellent job Bendy, Boris, Alice. As per usual." Joey smiled, sitting in his chair and taking a quick coffee break. As they three, made the way toward the desert table.

"Was there any doubt Joey." Bendy smiled as her fixed his bow tie, with a smug smile on his face.

"Their always a certain amount of doubt with you Bendy." Alice quipped as she took sip of her coffee.

"Hey!" Bendy growled as Alice continued to snicker into her coffee cup. It was no secret around Drew Studios that Bendy and Alice were not particularly fond. In fact they hated one another since day one. Which was incredibly ironic since Alice was Bendy's in show love interest. But the fact still remained, if the two working on a scene together; things were bound to get a little hectic. Especially today.

Because today Bendy had good old halloween prank up his sleeve for Ms. Alice Angel.

After the horrible peanut brittle prank (don't ask ) Alice pulled on him last year, Bendy had sworn revenge. And after pulling a couple of string, he would get his revenge with a little help for a certain unsuspecting Drew studio employee.

"Alright you three, onto the next scene." Joey said, hoping out of his chair and giving his arms a quick stretch. "We can't dally."

"Sure Joey." Bendy said, his usual mischievous slowly appeared on his face.

Raising a few eyebrow at Bendy behavior, Alice and Boris looked at each other.

"What is he up to now ?" A slightly irrupted Alice rolled her eyes. Looking at the little devil innocently whistle, while he read his script in prep for the next scene. Boris shrugged.

"You know him. It's probably Bendy just being Bendy." He said as he bit into his last donut, before going over and joining Bendy. However Alice was not convinced.

She may be just another pretty face, but she far from stupid. After the horrible yet hilarious prank she pulled on him last year; she knew he was up to something. She just had to figure out what.

After a couple moments after going over the script a few times, the staff started filming. The up coming scene involved the trio cutting a rug on stage; Boris playing a jazzy tune on his claret, while bendy tap danced away as Alice sang.

Keeping an I eye on the little devil, Alice was just about to finish he last note until she heard…

"Hey Joey. How goes the scene ?" a voice said

And with that Alice beautiful high note came crashing to the ground, once she heard that voice. Temporarily piercing the ear of everyone in the room, before she covering her mouth. A slight inky blush spread across her face, as she step off the table and made her way over to the dessert table.

 _What he doing here!? He can't be here; I get to nervous when he is here!_ Alice thought, before she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Alice is everything alright?" The mysterious voice asked her. Looking up to met the face of the voice she saw her beautiful high note to come crashing down. A scruffy look dirt blonde haired man, who wore an ordinary suit vest/ pants and a white shirt.

"Yes, I'm alright Henry." she let out a shaky breath and she timidly smiled. Her heart racing faster and faster as he continued to talk.

Now, it sort of an unspoken secret around Drew Studio that a certain inky angel had fallen head over heels for the quiet cartoon artist known as Henry Little.

At first it started as sheer curiosity because of his quiet nature, but as time went on her curiosity turned into friendly admiration when she began to notice his admirable spirit and his determination; which soon after turned into little crush as she noticed Henry's kindness and his cute little quirks and after a while after much soul searching, she found herself falling in love with him as whole.

Though she wouldn't even consider outright telling her feelings to him, in fear of ruining their friendship, Alice kept her affections a secret.

Albeit her secret not as well kept as she thought; despite being a good actress Alice was terrible at hiding her romantic feelings. Everybody knew about it except for oblivious Henry.

"-Don't let it get you down Alice, everyone messes up their lines from time to time." Henry said as he gave gentle pat on the shoulder. A small smile gracing his lips.

"Beside I just know you'll do great on the next scene." He said with child like excitement. After letting out a little giggle, Alice gave a nod.

"You betacha. But Henry what are you doing down here?"

"Why Alice you almost sound not happy to see me ?" Henry said in a mock tone a play pout spreading across his face.

"What no no it not that it's just-"

"Just kidding." Henry chuckled, causing the temperate angel to get huff and turn her head. Realizing what he had done Henry profusely apologized, before getting a well time "gotcha" back from Alice.

"Ha! Anyway the reason why I'm here is because Bendy said I should come see you guys preform today. He said this take would be a real good laugh !"

"Oh, did he now." she said gave a hard glance toward chuckling demon in the right corner of the room. Which caused Henry to raise an eyebrow.

 _So this is what he had planned._ she thought as she and Henry continued to talk at the dessert table.

"But that scene was certainly something else. Your singing was the bee's knees!" Henry gushed, as the black and white angel blush in embarrassment.

"Aw shucks! Stop it Henry. You're making a girl blush." she said as she trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Alice your needed back on the stage !" Joey yelled as he and others prepared the next scene.

With a slight drop of her shoulder, disappointed she couldn't talk more with her blonde creator. Alice turned back towards Henry "Well my public awaits, I guess I'll talk to you later."

Noticing her sudden behavior, Henry put his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head. "Hey angel face, don't worry. You're going to do great! So smile ok?"

Alice held her breath in order to stop her heart from bursting out of her chest, when Henry touched her.

"You got it, Henry." she said with a shaky breath. Quickly turning her on heel, only fall flat on her face.

"Are you okay!?" Henry shouted.

"I'm fine!" she shouted back making her way toward the stage, in order to not let Henry see her blush.

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Alice stepped onto the stage.

...

"And… CUT! That's a wrap! Great job everyone !" Joey yelled, ending the final scene.

While stretching out her arms, Alice looked over to find the innocent Bendy happily chatting away with Boris. Walking over two, with fire in her eyes she reached down and tapped Bendy shoulder.

"Huh." Looking up, the little ink demon only looked up to me his doom. A VERY VERY angry fallen angel, looming over him.

"Bendy dear~." she sweetly purred, but a fire still blazing in her eyes. "Let's have a quick chat."

Knowing at the exact moment that he fucked up, Bendy turned back to Boris for help only to find him gone.

"Whoa there toots!" Bendy shuddered "Let's not lose our heads over a little prank."

"Mhmhhh." She darkly chuckled, in her clearly pissed stated.

"Don't worry Bendy I'm not going lose MY head, though I am not so sure about yours."

"Oh-Oh Boy." Bendy gulped as he slowly walked backwards into a corner. "It was just a little harmless prank Alice. C'mon where's your sense of humor?"

"Oh no, Bendy dear you got it all wrong. I want to congratulate you." she peered closer.

"Huh?" a confused Bendy said.

"Congratulate you. That was a clever prank you pulled. Knowing how nervous Henry makes me and you took advantage of that. Tricking him into coming all the way down here, just so he can watch me mess up the scenes and make a fool of myself. Gotta hand it to you it was pretty good gag, a real good laugh."

"Um so you're congratulating me on pulling a good prank?" Bendy smile "Well thanks toots it was pretty easy, Henry was excited to see you preform and-"

He was soon interrupted by Alice stopping him by putting her finger on his lips "Oh no I just gave you credit for the prank. I wasn't congratulating you that. Oh no no no no."

As she peered closer to his face, he could into the eyes of the scornfully angel. It was a very cold place.

"No I came to congratulating on official digging your own grave~." she sweetly smile, while bendy quaked in fear. "I'm going to get back at you for three very specific reason…"

"Number one, for messing up my performance. Because of your little stunt, we had to do 10 different takes before I calmed my nerves… Number two because of the failed takes, I missed getting my favorite chocolate donuts from the dessert table and you know I love chocolate donuts as much as I love Henry. Speaking of which…"

She peered incredibly close to the nervous ink demon's face and whispered.

"The last and most important; number three. You involved adorable yet naive Henry in you harebrained scheme. And that will not be tolerated. So…I'm going to get you back one way or another. Just make sure to watch you back."

Finished with her threaten promise, Alice casually strode away to find Henry, leaving the now cowering Bendy.

"Boris?" Bendy asked as his friend walked over.

"Yeah, Bendy."

"I messed up big time didn't I ?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

…..

After walking around for awhile, Alice soon found Henry. He in the break room happily whistling and preparing some tea before she entered. Hearing the clack of her heels, Henry turned and smiled.

"Oh hey there Angel! Sorry I left so quick I wanted to make you some tea." Handing her a cup " This is for your voice, I thought you might have hurt it when you hit that high note."

Giving off a soft smile, she made her way towards him and took her tea. He was always so thoughtful when it came to her.

Walking over and pulling out a seat for her, Henry soon after walked over to the kitchen cabinet, got out some plates and took out a pink box. Set it on the table and sat down to join Alice.

"What's this?" Alice asked as she tapped the box.

"Oh this." Henry said with a cheeky grin on his face, as he pulled the box toward them before opening it. Inside were a dozen of freshly baked chocolate donuts. "Just a little something I picked up a while ago."

Subconsciously licking her lips Alice said. "These look really good. Where you get these? Everyone ate all of the donuts while we were filming."

"I might have ran out and got these when everyone was busy. I figured since you and I missed the morning donuts. We could eat our very own batch, without Boris eating the majority." He chuckled as he plucked one out of the box and handed it to Alice. " Also I barely see any of you guys lately, and I thought this would give us some time to talk."

"About." Alice said, as she broke off a piece of her donut and put it in her mouth.

"Just a few things" Henry said as he chew on his donut "Like your performance. You were doing great right before I walked in. Did something happen ?"

Stopping mid-chew, she quickly thought up a lie to throw Henry off her trail.

"I was distracted." she cooly said, as Henry nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh…OH! Oh, geez did you mess up your solo because I walked in ?"

Immediately after the question came out of Henry's mouth, Alice whole body froze.

 _Dammit._ She thought as she worked up the courage to open her mouth.

"What n-no Henry ! That not it!" she lied, while her voice went up an octave.

Doubt apparent on his face, because of her obvious lie. Henry shook his head. " No no it was my fault I distracted you. And you had to do all of those takes. Ugh I'm always making things hard for everyone. I'm so sorry Alice. "

Seeing a sullen look cross, Alice into more of an internally panicked. It wasn't Henry's fault…well not in a direct sense. It wasn't his fault she couldn't stop looking at his adorable face; and seeing that adorably face, sad killed her inside.

" Henry, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No. It's not." she firmly put. As she continued to look at his adorable face, she felt nothing but guilt. She knew she was going to have to come clean about the high note fiasco AND she also knew it would let to more question; due Henry's curios nature. Which would ultimately lead her into her confessing her feelings.

 _I didn't picture telling him this way...but I'd do anything to get that look off his face._ She thought. Steeling her nervous she prepared to tell Henry why, she took a deep breath.

"Look Henry, you didn't anything wrong. Well not on purpose…" she said rolled her donut across her plate. "When you came in…"

"Wait Alice. I'm sorry to interrupt but can I say something?" Reluctantly she nodded.

"I did cause to mess up because," He sighed. "Because of my new stupid shoes."

"No Henry it's-Wait what?"

"My shoes. I brought the damn things last week and they haven't stopped squeaking yet when I walk."

"Your shoes?" She said looking under the table at his feet. Noticing a new beautiful pair of shoes."But they look so nice."

"Thanks, but it seems that's all their good for." He grumbled "Their uncomfortable and have an annoying squeaking sound. It's been driving me and everyone in the office nuts!"

"Then why wear them? Just take them back to the store."

"As I want to, I can't . These are currently the only fancy pair of shoes I own and I need to break them in before this weekend. But that's not happening because they keep squeaking."

"What's happening this weekend? A party ?" she said as sipped on her tea.

"Yeah. Linda's sisters birthday is this weekend. So me and her are driving up to her parents house this weekend. I'm wanna look my best when I meet her family."

"Oh really…" her said as her voice edged, going unnoticed by Henry as he continued to talk on and on about Linda's family.

Linda…

Alice could slowly feel he jealousy rising, as he nails digging into the side of the cup. Causing little fractures to slowly appear on it's once smooth surface. She hated when Henry talked about his recent sweetheart Linda or any other girlfriends for that matter…

Henry had dated a few girls since coming back from the war. From what she heard, some of them ranged from decent to down right horrible. Linda was the only women that was wonderfully different from the rest. And for that Alice even more envious. Althought she didn't actually hate Linda per say, she had never met her. It was more she hated the idea of some else, other than herself, who was compatible with Henry. And the fact that she was human only stung even more.

One of many irks of being a toon, she could never be with Henry the way she wanted to be. Mentally counting backward, she calmed her jealous. As she listened to what Henry was saying.

"-And that's why I'm really nervous, about meeting her family. I hope we get along." Henry sighed.

Setting down her teacup, she takes one of his hand in a fake smile she said " Don't worry Henry. Their going to love you!"

"Really?" He rolls his eye "How can be so sure?"

"Because Henry Little. I know you." she gives a comforting squeeze. "You are the best man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You always put others need before you own, you always have the best intention at heart even though you make a fool out of yourself sometimes."

"Hey!"

Alice laughed at his outburst, as she continued. "You're a complete gentleman and you have the cutest smile ever."

"Wha- Alice stop." Henry blushes. Seeing his embarrassment; Alice smile continues to grow.

"And you have a great sense of humor." she finishes.

"Their just puns." He shrugs.

"And they are very PUNNY and I adore them." she smiles, "You're going to be fine Henry. They're going to love you and if they don't their missing out."

Looking into her inky black eyes, he gave a soft smile "Thanks Alice your always there when I need you. How did I get such a great pal ?''

She forced out a soft chuckle, while her slowly heart broke inside of her chest after hearing those word she replied " I must have been sent from above to you meet Henry."

Letting out a quick laugh, Henry thanked her again before releasing her hand from his.

"Whelp better clean up these dishes, before going back to work." He said taking their dishes to the sink.

"I could help you Henry, it's no problem."

"No no it's fine. Besides I find it very relaxing." He said as he washed them."Beside your day was more tiring than mine. Relax a little."

Sighing in defeat, she leaned back into her chair and sipped on her tea. And oddly enough she found herself relaxing as Henry scrubbed and sang away.

And as she sat she wondered would it alway be like this with Henry ? To be so close but always so far, with this constant yearning only to be later crush by the reality of the situation. She hopes whatever happens, she and Henry are happy, either together or apart.

30 years later…

In an old abandon cartoon studio, deep within. Stood a womanly figure stood in the darkness as she watch as a certain cartoon artist wandered around with an axe aimlessly looking for a way out. Scoffing she got up from her hiding place to leave, but not before she turned her head to get one last look at the man who caused her rise and fall.

"You should have never come back Henry." With that she left into shadows. She had to get ready for his arrive, for she had plans for him. And oh what plans indeed.

That is if he doesn't get caught by a certain ink demon.


	2. NEW BEGINNINGS

Hey everyone animefangirl here! So want to give a quick date on the story I wrote for Halloween(even though I posted it in November). Sooo...this story is a oneshot. Meaning I literally wrote this short story for fun:) I may or may not write a full story for this in the future, because of two reasons. Number one is school. Even though I love to write I have to focus on my studies and I don't know when I have time to write the full story. The second reason is inspiration; if I don't feel passionate or inspired enough to write the story then I won't.

Hopefully I get to write a better and brand new version of An Angel that tells no lies in the future for all you reading this story out there. But until then be patience and I let you all know. BUT FEAR NOT! I have a few more one-shots stories involving Henry/Alice Angel pairing coming out probably soon since I have a few locked in the old vault. Heads up this pair, is going to be put threw a lot of different types of Alternate Universe(s). Hope you guys will enjoy it and I hope enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and animefangirl is out! Create for you next time! ;)


End file.
